Seleen Arcandia
General Information /wow/Image:Seleen.JPG Age: 24 Realm:'''Defias Brotherhood (EU) '''Place of Birth: Gnomeregan Residence:'''Stormwind City '''Fluent Languages: Gnomish and Common Appearance As any other gnome out there, Seleen is tiny. But compared to other gnomes Seleen is probably one of the tiniest gnomes. Seleen has bright blue eyes and pink dyed hair. In between her hair you sometimes see blonde wisps, but she tries to cover them by dyeing her hair over and over again. She makes two pig tails out of her long pink hair and ties them together with two black scrunchies. Her favorite clothes are her battlegear, because she always tries to be ready. But likes it to dress herself up for important events. Personality Seleen's mother always taught her manners, but she lost more and more of them over the years of being alone. Seleen is very extroverted and has no problems with talking to strangers or helping them. Although, Seleen is very stingy and likes to debate with people she'd like to buy things off. For Seleen fashion is very important. Even though she walks around proud in her battlegear she does her best to look good in it. During her life outside of Gnomeregan she evolved quite a bit. She almost turned by 180°. She changed from shy and relusive to extroverted and open for new things. This change was mostly because of her position inside the ranks of The Aegis. Background Summary Seleen was a kindergarten teacher back in Gnomeregan and was on an excursion together with her kids during the incident in Gnomeregan. High Thinker Gelbin Mekkatorque thanked her later for that and told her, that they still need fighters with a lot of courage to reclaim Gnomeregan. He also told her, that the way of arcane might be something for her. Therefore Seleen learned everything from her teacher Bink and becomes more and more powerful with the magical ways. Full Story Seleen is the youngest daughter of a very large gnome family. She had 9 brothers and 13 sisters. Her father was one of the first gnomes, which visited the mighty city of Ironforge. He was a famous engineer and the dwarves knew that. The dwarves and Seleen's father traded a lot of stuff. The dwarves helped his family and he created some engineering stuff for them. Like little mechanical robots or a first version of the today known "Target Dummy's". Her mother was a housewife. Because of the large family she had a lot to do. Although, Seleen's mother never had enough to do. She worked at the kindergarten of gnomeregan as a kindergarten teacher. Seleen also visited this kindergarten. She was always very adult for her age. She built engineering stuff with her father when other children weren't even able to read a book. She grew and she started to work as an engineer too. She worked together with her father. She was also very talented, but the work bored her. She needed a challenge and so, she decided to work as a kindergarten teacher, like her mother. She was very happy, cause the children gave her something which no one else could give her. Not even the male gnomes at her age. She lived very happy in her little live until a man called Pildo came in her live. She instantly fall in love. He was cute, generous, looked good and loved children. He was perfect. The lived together and just 4 months after they first met, they got engaged. But then, they great shock came. One day, Seleen and Pildo were at the garage of her father. Pildo completely freaked out and destroyed everything. Her father had to announce insolvency. Just days, after this incident, Seleen found out, that Pildo was not here to love her, he was from her fathers competition. His quest was it, to destroy the famous garage of her father. She got betrayed of a man of her own race. From that day on, she hated everything outside her family. Except her beloved children. She got shy and conservative, stingy and she lived very reclusive. Then, the troggs came and overtook gnomeregan. Seleen worked when the troggs came. She was with her children on a trip to Ironforge to visit the mighty dwarvish city. The news broke over her like a storm. Seleen was shocked and unable to move, when she heard from the takeover of gnomeregan. After some hours of sleep she woke up and realized what happened. She ran around in Ironforge to found her mother, her father or just one of her brothers or sisters. Ironforge was a mess. Wherever you looked, just injured gnomes and helpful dwarves. But, she wasn't able to find her family. No one of her family seemed to survive the incident. She instantly began to cry. Nearly 2 full weeks, she couldn't stop crying. The pain in her heart was immense. Two years after the happenings which befall her, Seleen made the first step outside of her house. Since two year, she hasn't been out. She walked through the halls of Ironforge. It was still a mess, but she saw some gnomes which had a smile on their faces. That gnomish and dwarvish children were playing together and that elder gnomes took care of them. The world seemed to be a happier place. But Seleen was still shocked about the gnomeregean disaster. And, as well, she was sure that at least one of her family would have survived. She searched all around Ironforge, screaming names of her family members, but no answer. After several hours of running around, Seleen stopped at the little well in the Mage-Quarter of Ironforge. A fellow gnome came by and noticed Seleen crying. "Excuse me miss" said he unknown gnome. Seleen looked up at the gnome. "May I ask why you are crying and if I could help you in any possible way?" were the following words of the gnome. Seleen sighed deeply and told the gnome the unfiltered truth. "I have my doubts about the future of our race, I don't kn..." At that point the gnome interrupted her. "Milady, our future is more or less safe at the moment. Haven't you spoken with our Highthinker yet?" Seleen indicated with her head that she didn't. "Would you please follow me then? I am sure he will be glad to have a talk with you" Seleen followed the gnome without any doubts. She was sure, that he was ok. As he promised, he took her to the Highthinker. The normal bow, kneel and salute ritual began. Also Seleen kneeled, but the Highthinker stood up, walked towards Seleen, took her arm and whispered to her "Thank you Seleen! You saved our race in time of danger." Confused asked Seleen "Wha... wha... do you mean?" "Your trip to Ironforge with your class saved a lot of young gnomes. And as we all know, the youth is our future." Seleen nodded, but still looked confused. The Highthinker told Seleen about his plans to free gnomeregan. She decided to help, but what could she do? "Ever heard of arcane, Seleen?" asked the Highthinker. "Isn't that the power, people used to use in Dalaran?" asked she back. "Yes, you are right. Are you interested in learning this power? Because we could use someone with courage and of course talent." said the Highthinker. "Yes, I do, but, where can I learn this?" was Seleens question. "Go to the mage quarter here in Ironforge, ask Bink, she will train you." Seleen showed Highthinker her respect and went directly to the mage quarter. For about two years, Seleen trained almost every minute of her life, the ways, how to be a strong mage. Bink saw after the first half of the training, that Seleen was very talented. So Bink decided, that Seleen should know, how to teleport herself back to Ironforge. During the period, Seleen trained the power of the arcane, the gnomes were very busy. They built a tram from Ironforge to Stormwind City. The tunnel went through the underwater river Deeprun. Seleen cried the whole day when the tram was opened. After all, her father made the first blueprints for the tram. That day, she decided to train even more and maybe even find someone of her family alive in gnomeregan. Or at least some of her stuff. Diaries, Paintings, Poems and all that. "Revenge... Revenge will be mine! One day, the troggs will die.. Die through these hands!" Seleen fidgeted with her hands and all of a sudden a fireball flew through the room and destroyed a vase. "Oops!"